Jealousy
by KungFuPandaLover16
Summary: Bugs and Lola's on a date, but he finally tells her that he's not her boyfriend, she cries then runs to Daffy for help, but now things are turning worse to worse, Lola and Daffy are together, will Bugs try to stop this insanity, or will he move passed it?
1. Chapter 1

JEALOUSY

CHAPTER ONE: Horrible Date?

The morning sun rose up and flowers started blooming. Bugs couldn't sleep last night because of Lola. Late that morning Bugs walked back and forth. Daffy walked in from the new coffee shop they had just built down the block.

"Hm? What's up, Bugs?" Asked Daffy in a considerate kind of way.

"Another Lola nightmare. This time she wore a tank top and a mini skirt. I'd never seen that much skin before." Bugs shuddered.

"Hmm..."

"Doesn't she understand that I don't like her!" Yelled Bugs.

"Come on, Bugs, you know she means well." Said Daffy.

"I know, but I can't get her out of my head!" Suddenly the phone rang.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Asked Daffy.

"It might be Lola."

Daffy sighed impatiently.

Daffy picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Daffy speaking."

"Hey, Daffy! Is Bugs there?" Asked Lola.

"Yes, he is." Said Daffy Duck.

"Can I speak to him?" Asked Lola.

"Yes you may."

Bugs gave Daffy the no sign.

"Speak to her!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No." Said Daffy.

"Yes! Hello? Wait, I mean, D'oh! Uh, hello, Lola? How are we doing today?" Asked Bugs as he gave Daffy the middle finger.

Daffy glared at Bugs with his mouth wide open.

"I'm doing fine, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight at Shangri La Looney Tunes eatery?" Asked Lola as she was hoping for an approval.

"Um, I'm kinda slammed, I've got to feed a duck, walk him, watch a little T.V."

"You mean Daffy?"

"What?"

"The feeding and walking thing, Daffy's the duck?" Asked Lola but she quite knew the answer to it.

'Was he stumping me?' Asked Lola mentally to her self.

"Oh, yeah, you know how Daffy is. Housebroken."

"I'm right here you know!" Said Daffy but Bugs ignored him.

"Please! Bugs, Come on!" Said Lola.

"Oh, alright!"

Bugs gave in.

"OKAY! COOL! Pick me up at seven! Okay? Okay, bye!" Lola didn't hang up, then Bugs heard rapid breathing on the other line. Bugs hung up.

"So, how did it go?" Asked Daffy.

Bugs passes out.

~DREAM SEQUENCE~

_It was dark. An eerie voice chanted: 'Bugs...Bugs...Bugs...' _

_"Huh? What? What happened? Where am I?" _

_A faded image appeared in front of him. It was an orange rabbit with blonde hair.__ She had blue eyes. Beautiful eyes that drowned in the center of all existence. She had a blue scrunchie that pulled her ears back like a pony-tail. _

_"Lola?" _

_Another image appeared in front of him, it was a black duck. _

_"Daffy?" _

_They were holding hands. _

_"What? How did this HAPPEN!" _

_Bugs fell at least two thousand feet and landed in front of a mutated baby. _

_But beautiful. _

_It was a duck and a bunny mixed. _

_It faded away. _

_Then another picture had shown and it was me, a bum, a loser, asking for change. I had a white beard, bugs and flies swarming around me. _

_The other me looked back to see Daffy and Lola talking and laughing. _

_Then looking back at me. _

_Snorting and taunting me as a pick-up truck splashed mud on me as it drove by. _

_"No!" The image faded as Bugs woke up from deep sleep. _

~END OF DREAM SEQUENCE~

"What...what happened? Where's the baby? And old me? Lola? Daffy? Where? Where?" Stammered Bugs Bunny as he got up quickly.

"Whoa! Take it easy their fella. You had some fall."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bugs.

"Well...Lola asked you out, you fainted, you're supposed to be their at-"

Bugs cut him off.

"Seven!" Shockingly yelled Bugs.

"What time is it?" Asked Bugs.

"6:30." Said the duck.

"I could make it. But it's all the way across town!" Panicked the bunny.

"You'll make it. Just focus on getting there." Said Daffy.

**(A/N: I know Daffy is being nice in the book so far, but Bugs and Daffy will fight later in the story. Sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. START THE STORY) **

"But I have to get ready!" Said Bugs.

"Get ready then!" Said Daffy chuckling slightly to his self.

"Right!" Bugs Bunny quickly got a shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his fur. He put his tux and tie on and he was ready to go. It was currently: 6:45. He sighed with confidence hoping he will make it through the night.

"See ya, Daff!" Said Bugs as he reached for his keys and his brown jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya!"

Daffy was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. From the look of it, he was winning.

"Shoot, shoot, darn you, shoot, YEAH!"

That was the only words he heard from Daffy before he closed the door.

He pushed the Garage Button to open the garage door to retrieve his car.

Bugs Bunny's car was a 1997 Red Viper.

He got in his car and revved it so Daffy would know that he's leaving. The cars' rev was like Bugs signature.

Now it was approximately 6:50.

Ten minutes to drive all the way across town to go on his date with Lola.

Ten minutes later, Bugs arrived at Shangri La Looney Tunes Eatery.

Bugs met Lola at the front door of the building.

"Hello, Lola." Bugs gulped as his first dream came true. Lola had a black tank top and a black mini skirt on.

"You like what I'm wearing?" Asked Lola as Bugs examined from the waist down.

"Don't look there, although... You might get lucky tonight." Said Lola as she walked in to the joint.

Bugs had his mouth wide open down to the floor.

"Oh, God help me."

"Table for two, please." Said Lola.

"Right this way." Said the waiter.

Lola and Bugs sat down in a booth.

"What would be your drinks?" Asked the waiter.

"I'll have a Mistress Mountain Fountain Drink, and for Bugs?" Asked Lola.

"I'll have a death wish, I—I mean a water."

Bugs chuckled nervously.

"Okay, I'll be back with a water and a Mistress Mountain Fountain Drink." Said the waiter.

Then the waiter walked back to the kitchen for their drinks.

"So... Ahem. The funniest thing happened today, my neighbor, Porky, left the water on while he went to Pigs-Mart but before he left I told him to turn it off, he said no, I said yes, he said no, but then he said okay, but then he didn't do it. So I went back into my house and went back out and turned the water on so we'll both have the same water bill isn't that great?" Said Lola.

"Yeah, great."

The waiter suddenly came back out with our drinks.

"Here's your Mistress Mountain Fountain Drink. And here's your water." Said the waiter.

"What would you like to eat?" Asked the waiter as he got out a blue pen and a yellow notepad.

"I'll have a salad." Said Bugs.

"Same here. Have you ever noticed how your tie matches your notepad?" Asked Lola to the waiter.

"Uh, I guess?" The waiter leaned over to Bugs Bunny, then the waiter asked: "How could you date such a nut job?" Whispered the waiter.

Bugs eyes got red. As his face got hotter, ready to blow up.

The waiter walked away as he finished writing on the notepad.

"I love you, Bugs." Said Lola.

Bugs was in some kind of trance.

"Bugs? Bugs? Bugs?" Asked Lola.

"Huh? What?" Asked Bugs.

"I said I love you. Do you love me back?" Asked Lola.

"I luh—luh—luh you to-o." Bugs could barely finish his sentence or even dare say the 'L' word.

Foghorn Leghorn walks towards Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny.

"Bugs! I didn't know you were dating Lola! She's quite the chatter-box. Don't cha think?" Chuckled Foghorn Leghorn.

Now that Foghorn Leghorn was a celebrity and famous for inventing the chicken car, the paparazzi was close by.

Speaking of the paparazzi, people filled with cameras and microphones barged inside the Shangri La Looney Tunes Eatery.

"Foghorn Leghorn! Foghorn Leghorn! Will you do an interview for us?" Asked the many people.

"Of course! By the way, this is my friend Bugs Bunny."

"He's dating my friend, Lola Bunny." Whispered Foghorn Leghorn.

The paparazzi gasped as they headed towards Bugs and Lola.

"How long has this been going on?" Said one of the reporters.

"Well... We've been going out for-" But before Lola could finish that sentence. Bugs felt like he was going to explode! He made an HUGE outburst that shocked everybody.

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Yelled Bugs Bunny.

The chattering stopped in the eatery.

"What?" Asked Lola kinda confused.

"Let me talk slowly for you, I, do not, like you. You're just a bratty little kid who I knew in high school who turned in from a shy little bunny to a talkative, stupid, mindless, waste of space, and a waste of my time!" Yelled Bugs.

Lola's eyes filled with water, she cried and ran out of the eatery.

The paparazzi and the people within the eatery looked at him with fierce guilt.

"What?" Asked Bugs.

Back at home, Bugs walked through his door, Daffy was still playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

Daffy paused the game.

"So, how was your date?" Asked Daffy.

Next thing he heard was a door slammed shut. 'Hello, this is Lola, say your message after the beep.' (BEEP)

"Hey, Lola, this is Bugs, sorry for what happened tonight. Please, talk to me, okay, bye."

Bugs hung up the phone.

Bugs sighs in defeat.

SORRY IT HAD TO END, BUT IT GETS BETTER!

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

JEALOUSY

By the way, these sequels from Chapter1 and Chapter2 is all on The Looney Tunes Show.

CHAPTER TWO: The Help, of Love?

Three weeks had passed and Bugs haven't ate, drank, or talked ever since that incident. Until now. Bugs Bunny walked out of his room to see Daffy Duck eating breakfast and drinking his morning brew of coffee.

"'Bout time you've got out of there. It's been three weeks!" Exclaimed Daffy.

"I know." Bugs sat on a chair in the living room. "You know, I always thought that if I told Lola off, I would celebrate in my victory. But now I don't feel much like celebrating."

Daffy sighed. The door bell rang. "I got it!" Said Daffy. Daffy opened the door. "Lola? What are you doing here?" Asked Daffy.

Lola suddenly sobbed in Daffy's shoulder. "I don't know what to do. Bugs used to mean everything to me. Now colors seem to have faded, pictures seem dull. I need help."

Daffy glanced back at Bugs who looked like he was on a hangover. Daffy looked back at Lola. "Okay, I'll help you, not to get back at or with Bugs, but I'll help you get over this pain you're feeling right now." Said Daffy.

"Thanks, Daff! You're the best!" Lola hugged him.

"Alright. Alright. Meet me in the Warner Bros. Parking Lot in the next fifteen minutes. Okay?" Asked Daffy.

"Okay! Thanks, again!" Said Lola. Lola headed back to her car and drove off to Warner Bros. Studio.

Bugs snapped back into reality discovering that he was drooling and covered with five o'clock shadow. He looked behind him and saw Daffy grabbing Bugs keys. "Eh... What are you doing with my keys?" Asked Bugs.

"I'm uh..." Daffy didn't want Bugs to know where he was going. Or even dare say he's going to see Lola. "I'm uh... Going to see a movie." Lied Daffy.

"Really? What kind?" Asked Bugs.

"You know the one that has that thing, and the person who goes to find that thing, it's a long production, gotta go!" Daffy zoomed out of the house faster than Speedy Gonzales. Now Daffy arrived at Warner Bros. Studio Parking Lot to see Lola waiting there by the doors.

"Hey Daffy!" Said Lola with a hint of enthusiasm in the tip of her voice.

"Hey Lo! Okay, first: Is forget about him. Don't even think about him. He's despicable! Then spit on him!" Explained Daffy while doing his 'Spit Demonstration'.

"Spit?" Asked Lola.

"Yeah, spit." Said Daffy.

"Uh... Here's the thing: I can't spit." Modest Lola said.

"It's okay. I'll teach you!" Said Daffy.

"Okay." Daffy maneuvered Lola's lips. And that's when, his and Lola's eyes met. After a few minutes of dazing and diving into each others eyes. Lola broke the sweet, sweet silence. "Wow. You have beautiful eyes." Said Lola.

"Yeah. You too. You have the most cherishing, thoughtful, kind, and extravagant eyes. Your eyes are like whirlpools of endless space." Said Daffy. Their eyes sparkled as the time passed.

"I think I forgot all about Bugs Bunny." Said Lola. It was currently: 6:33 P.M. And Daffy and Lola parked in Bugs drive way and walked on the side walk walking hand-in-hand. Now: 11:04. Lola and Daffy just got done making out behind Bugs' house. Lola and Daffy went inside Bugs' house to find Bugs sleeping on the couch. They made their way to the living room to Daffy's room. And slept. And that was the end of their day... The next day. The rabbit yawned and made his way to the kitchen, then he just realized that Daffy didn't come home last night, so he thought.

"Daffy? Daffy?" Said Bugs as he went into Daffy's room to find Lola and Daffy in bed. Together? "What the heck just happened?" Asked Bugs mentally to his self. He quietly tip-toed out of the room. Bewildered. "So, I told Daffy what happened, he didn't respond, so he has Lola all to his self." Bugs scoffed. "What am I, jealous?"

Daffy yawned, so did Lola. "Good morning, Lola."

"Good morning, Daff." They had their eyes wide open.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"I don't remember what had happened last night!"

"Me neither! Bugs could have found out about us last night. And I slept with his girlfriend?" Exclaimed Daffy.

"EX, girlfriend." Corrected Lola.

"Quick! Sneak out of the window!" Said the duck.

"Okay." Lola said. Lola headed out of the window and hopped off.

"Now. I have to convince Bugs I didn't sleep with her she slept with me. No, that's-" Daffy opened his door to see Bugs at the door with his arms crossed.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Asked Bugs.

"Nobody." Lied Daffy.

"Was it, oh let me guess, Lola?" Asked Bugs.

"Uh... Yes, I'm sorry Bugs! I won't see her ever again!" Said Daffy putting his head down in shame. "What are you talking about?" Asked Bugs.

"You don't want me to see her again. Right?" Asked Daffy.

"Daffy. I'm glad that you're with her. Keeps her mind off things, and by things, I mean 'me'." Explained Bugs.

"Great. Great. Thanks, Bugs!" Said Daffy.

"Did you do anything with her last night, you know, because that's my spare bed and I clean the sheets every Monday, which is today." It took Daffy about a minute to get what he just said.

"No, of course not. Before marriage is a no, no." Daffy chuckled.

"Good."

"Yes, thanks for understanding." Said Daffy.

"No problem!" Exclaimed Bugs as he walked away. Bugs Bunny was sweating, hot, and had a very high temperature. "Whew! I'm glad they didn't have- Wait! Am I glad they didn't have sex? I know it's my bed and all, but still, what am I feeling right now?" Questioned Bugs. Bugs felt something in his stomach, like a cinder block dropping down in the pit of his stomach.

"It's called 'Jealousy', my friend." Said Speedy Gonzales popping out from the shadowy corner.

"Jello-what?"

"Jealousy. You know 'jealous'. Okay, when a boy likes a girl and you don't know if she likes you back, and now she has a boyfriend, then you become 'jealous'." Explained Speedy.

"Oh, that kind of jealousy." Said the bunny.

"Yep! So who's the lucky girl? Huh? Heh, heh, heh." Chuckled Speedy.

"Lola."

"Whoa! She talks too much." Complained Speed.

"I know. And she thought I was her boyfriend, then I finally gotta word in, then, I blew it." Said Bugs. "Who's the guy now?" Asked Speedy.

"Daffy." Replied Bugs.

"Oh, the one who has that speech impediment?" Asked Speedy.

"Yeah. Man, now I'm just a girl-less dead beat. Well, the story of how I met Lola, it all started in high school. In my junior year, her sophomore year, we met by our lockers, our lockers were next to each other. Lola was new to the school. So I decided to show her around. All she said was, nothing, all her answers were either a nod for a 'yes' or a 'no' by the shake of her head. I told her that if she needs help with anything, that she needs to speak up or no one will ever hear her or listen to her. Now she talks nonstop. But now she tells everybody that were boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't mind it, only if she didn't talk to much." Said Bugs.

"Well, I think you should apologize." Said the mouse.

"For what?" Asked Bugs.

"For hurting her, and for telling her to shut up. Remember, it's not her fault that she talks a lot, it's yours." Said Speedy. He finally hopped off to the mouse hole in which he lives in. Bugs let out a long depressing sigh.

Meanwhile... At Lola's house...

She removed pictures of Bugs and her or just plain old Bugs. She had put new frames filled with a charming duck (to her prospective) and Lola Bunny. She kissed Daffy Duck on the frames image. She let out a dreamily sigh. Next thing you know, door bell dinged. It was Daffy. She opened the door to find Daffy kissing her. After a minute of Daffy and Lola locking lips passionately, Lola unlocked their lips (She has to breathe right?).

"What are you doing here Daff?" Asked Lola.

"To tell you something. May I come in?" Asked Daffy.

"Sure, I don't mind." Said Lola as she let him through the door. "What's up?" Asked Lola.

"Well, I told Bugs about us. And he didn't mind it. It's like he didn't even care." Explained Daffy. "Good." She sat on his lap. "So what do you want to do today?" Asked Lola seductively.

"Wanna go to the amusement park?" Asked Daffy.

"Sure, just let me get my keys." Lola reached for her keys.

"Come on! They just put on an extra three loops on the Looney Rolla Coasta!" Exclaimed Daffy with enthusiasm. They finally got into the car and drove off. "And they say that if you ride it, it's like you're going on the Coasta Beach. And you really are!" Explained Daffy. Bugs walked out of his house to water his plants, then he saw Lola and Daffy drive by him, paying him no attention whatsoever. Bugs stammered, tempting to follow them.

"Should I? No. Yes. No. Anyway if I did, their long gone by now." Complained Bugs. Bugs sighed. "Hmm... Wait a minute! Speedy!" Commanded Bugs wanting Speedy's presence. Suddenly, Speedy came out the door of the house and stood in front of Bugs. "Follow the car Daffy and Lola's in."

"Bugs! I can't believe you would think that I would go into spying again! That's absolutely outrageous, and not in the funny-way either! Sorry, but I'm retired of spying. But if I did, I would need some sort of bribery from a local friend trying to get a somewhat small mouse to spy on his Ex and his so called best friend." Bugs sighed impatiently.

"Okay. Here's some money." Bugs handed him an American one-hundred dollar bill.

"Nuh uh uh! I need a Mexico-type one-hundred dollar bill. Bugs once again sighed impatiently. "Okay...!" Complained Bugs. He reached in his wallet and peered out a Mexico-type one-hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you... And by the way, why do you carry those type of bills with you?" Asked Speedy.

"I told you already. I'm part karreterian which is a type of Mexican who likes carrots. I'm 3/4ths."

"So 3/4ths of the time you like carrots?" Asked Speedy.

"Ye- Will you get out of here?" Yelled Bugs. Speedy Gonzales chuckled to his self then he was off.

SORRY I HAD TO STOP HERE!D:

~BUT I HAD TO GO AND START OFF A NEW CHAPTER~

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!

NICE REVIEWS!

~reviewing time~


End file.
